Time Of Our Life
by Logan's Honey Pie
Summary: **Logan smut** Don't like it, don't read it! Logan has some fun after the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards!


**Hey everyone! Remember me? I know I should be working on Suddenly Everything Has Changed, and I am, but this story has been creeping in my mind for the past 2 months and I have been working on it on and off next to SEHC. :) I'm still working on SEHC. I hope to be able to update it soon. :D  
****I'm pretty sure everyone saw the Kids Choice Awards on March 31st. I am SO PROUD of the boys! :'D They TOTALLY deserved that blimp! :D The smiles on their faces were just so cute! :D Next year they should be hosting the KCA's! From announcing a performance 2 years ago, to performing on the show last year and winning a blimp this year... Just sayin'! ;D Anyway I absolutely LOVE the music video for Time Of Our Life! :D I wish they would have done a full music video of the song instead of half of it, but it's better than nothing, right? ;) Anyway, in the end of the video they get slimed, and after the show Carlos posted a picture on his twitter of them covered in slime. O.O SO HOT! I suggest if you haven't seen it yet, you better go check it out on Carlos his twitter page! ;D Resulting in watching the KCA's and the music video for Time Of Our Life and seeing that picture, I had a dream that night. A really hot dream, might I add! xD Which I attempted to turn into a story. :) I am lucky I remembered the dream, I usually forget them. O.o Who knows what else I have been dreaming? O.o The story will contain smut, so don't like it, don't read it. ;) I did alter some parts, otherwise it wouldn't make any sense. xD I would like to thank LoganLuvr and FangedCutie for helping me with a few things. :D It's my very first time going all out with smut, so I hope I won't disappoint you. I hope you'll like it! *runs and hides under my covers***

**I don't own anything. I had Logan hidden in my closet, but he managed to escape! :( I still need a stronger rope! :D **

**Without further ado, here is Time Of Our Life! Enjoy! :D **

****Warning** Contains smut! Don't like it, don't read any further! **

* * *

"You look absolutely amazing, baby!" Logan whispered in your ear as you sat next to him on the party bus.

You just left the hotel that is basically behind the arena, where the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards were being held, where you are staying for the night and got changed, and now you are on your way to the award show. The bus was driving through Los Angeles for a little while, before heading to the event. You have been dating the one and only Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush for a few months now, and to this day you still can't believe it. No matter how many times he gives you compliments, you still start to blush and look away, but Logan moves his hand under your chin and makes you look at him, before he plants a soft kiss on your lips, making you smile.

"Okay guys, how about we shoot a few scenes in the bus before we arrive at the show?" Mike the producer of the Time Of Our Life music video asks.

Everyone agrees and the driver of the bus starts playing Time Of Our life and Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall all start singing and acting goofy while you sit in the back of the bus with Halston, Sammy and Katelyn, also dancing to the song for the video. You were Logan's date, while James brought Halston, Carlos brought Sammy and Kendall brought Katelyn as their dates. Kendall and Katelyn have been dating before, but they broke up and they both wanted to try again.

Several minutes later the party bus arrives at the orange carpet of the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards in Los Angeles. You smooth out your strapless grey flowy chiffon dress and slide you natural wavy hair to one side to let it hang over your shoulder, as you all get ready to get out of the bus and the paparazzi goes crazy, they all want pictures of the guys and their dates. You still wonder how the guys got used to this, everyone yelling at you telling you to look in their direction for pictures, while trying not to be blinded by all the flashes. The fans that are waiting are going crazy as well, they all want autographs from the guys. You stay close to Ranel as the guys and their dates go their separate ways for interviews and pictures. After spending some time on the orange carpet you all head inside, the show is about to start so you are just in time. You are excited since this is your first time to the Kids' Choice Awards, you always watched it on tv when you were little and now you are actually in the audience with your boyfriend, who is nominated for an award.

"Remember babe, during the show we will go backstage and go around to shoot some footage for the video. So we'll be gone for a while. You sure you're gonna be okay?" Logan whispers in your ear, before giving you a small kiss on your cheek and flashing his gorgeous smile.

"I'll be fine, baby. I'll just stay here with Sammy, Katelyn and Halston." you smile as you place your hand on Logan's thigh.

It proved to be a little too high, because Logan shifts a little uncomfortable in his seat, as he takes your hand and lacing his fingers with yours, to keep it away from the dangerous area. You look at Logan and can't help but let your eyes travel down his chest and stomach and even further south, smirking a little, knowing he is having a hard time right now with the bulge that is starting to appear in his pants. Logan looks at you once more, giving you a look to let you know you will be in trouble later on for that little action.

Will Smith arrives with a great entrance and slimes some of the kids in the audience and Halle Berry, and the show has only started like 5 minutes ago. You get excited as Will introduces Nicki Minaj and Josh Hutcherson on the stage to present the first award of the night for Favorite Music Group, the category Big Time Rush is nominated for. The video for the nominees is shown and when Big Time Rush comes on first, you squeeze Logan's hand and you see him smile at you.

"And the winner is..." Nicki calls out.

A moment of silence follows, as you watch 4 people, on the opposite side of the arena, turn around giant signs, showing the faces of James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall, as their song Music Sounds Better With U blasts through the arena. The guys immediately jump up and start hugging each other, followed by their girlfriends. Logan gives you the biggest smile ever and gives you a quick kiss before hugging you tightly. Logan breaks the hug as he is being pushed towards the stage by Kendall. You never felt more proud as you see the guys walk onto the stage and accept the blimp. Logan looks so happy, even more when he is looking your way and locking eyes with you and does a quick wave, which makes your heart race a little faster, as you wave back at him. You smirk a little when you see that Logan is still having a hard time with the bulge in his pants, as he adjusts his pants to try and hide it. You watch the guys say their thank you speeches and you can't help but laugh a little as Logan gives his speech and saying they are planning on having a great time tonight, locking his eyes with yours as he says that, before continuing to explain that they will be shooting the music video for their song Time Of Our Life. Kendall gives his speech dedicated to the fans, before they walk of stage and go backstage.

You know you'll be on your own for a little while now, but you don't mind. After several minutes you feel your phone vibrate. As you check it you see you got a text message from Logan. 'You are in SO much trouble! Do you have ANY idea what I'm going through right now?' it says. You know Logan's not really happy right now. 'Aww baby, I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about. 0:-) *bats eyelashes*' you write back to him. Not even a minute later your phone rings again. 'You are so gonna get it the moment we get back to the hotel room!' You quickly let your fingers run over the keypad to write a response. ':O Now I'm scared. xD' A few seconds later you get your response. 'You will be, when I slam you against the wall and rip your dress off faster than you can say KCA's! :D' You start to blush like crazy but also get a little turned on, until your phone vibrates again, interrupting your thoughts. 'Love you, cupcake! 3 xx' A big smile appears on your face when you see your nickname Logan uses sometimes, as you write back your last response. 'Love you 2, baby! 3 Have fun shooting your music video! :P I'll see you in a little while! 3 xoxo' You put away your phone and watch the rest of the show. You see Logan and the guys run through the arena several times during commercial breaks, to shoot parts of the video.

Two hours later the show is over. You notice that the guys aren't far away from you, where they are just wrapping up shooting the last part of the video, where they walk passed the audience and get slimed. Two minutes later you get a text message from Logan. 'Hey baby, Ranel is coming to get you girls. Me & the guys are outside, drying ourselves of with towels, we're completely covered in slime. xx' Not long after you tell Sammy, Katelyn and Halston, Ranel arrives to come and get you. You follow him outside to the back of the arena where you see the guys covered in slime from head to toe. You can't help but laugh at how the guys look, their once so clean outfits are now almost completely green from the slime. You can't help but get a little turned on by the way Logan looks, hair all sticky and matted down with a towel hanging over his head, his dress shirt is half open and mostly soaked and sticking to his body in all the right places and the same goes for his pants. Carlos has Sammy take a picture of the guys so he can post it on twitter.

James, Halston, Kendall, Katelyn, Carlos and Sammy are all leaving to the hotel so that the guys can get changed. You and Logan follow shortly after them. Logan still has the towel hanging over his head and he is holding a towel in his hand, which he can use to cover up the still visible bulge in his pants, while a guy from security is following you to the hotel, to guard your safety.

"The moment we step into the hotel room, you're MINE!" Logan growls in your ear.

The walk back to the hotel is short. You make sure you keep your distance from Logan since you don't want to stain your dress. Logan keeps whispering things in your ear, as he tries to wrap his arm around your waist but you continue to swat it away.

"You need a shower, Logan! You're gonna stain my dress!" you say sternly.

"I can't wait to get you naked! See what you are hiding under that pretty dress of yours and roam my hands all over your body!" Logan whispers.

"Does that turn you on?" Logan smirks as he hears you stifle back a moan.

"Maybe I should take you on the bed! Or pin you against the wall! Or bend you over the counter in the bathroom and take you from behind!" he whispers in a husky voice.

You blush ten shades of red and you are biting your lips so hard, you almost feel blood come up, as you enter the elevator. The security guy stays behind in the lobby and you are almost silently begging him with your eyes not to leave you alone with Logan. Once the doors close, and it's just the two of you, you have a hard time fighting Logan off of you.

"Logan, no! Don't! My dress!" you whimper as you keep pushing him away.

"Screw the dress! I'll buy you 10 new ones! You have no idea how turned on I am right now! How bad I _want_ you! How bad I _need_ you!" Logan growls.

"Do you feel that? See what you did to me? It's all _your_ fault!" Logan growls as he grabs your wrist and moves your hand to the front of his pants, where you feel his raging hard on.

You try to hide your smirk and you can't help but give a soft squeeze, which isn't such a good idea.

"Stop that! Or I will take you in this elevator _right now_ and make you regret what you did today!" Logan growls in a really dark voice as he swats away your hand.

Your eyes widen at his tone. Luckily the elevator doors open and you head to your hotel room. Logan isn't far behind you. He keeps on trying to wrap his arm around you.

"Logan, stop! My dress! And we're not even in our room!" you hiss as you get the keycard and open the door, before walking inside.

"You got 30 seconds to get out of that dress! Before you have an even bigger problem when I rip it off!" Logan growls as he slams the door shut making you jump a little.

"Logan, stop! You need to take a shower!" you answer.

"I need _you_! RIGHT NOW!" Logan says with a dark voice, while palming himself through his pants as he approaches you.

"I mean it, Logan! Go. Take. A. Shower! Now!" You answer, enunciating the words, as you back away.

"Take. Off. That. Dress! NOW!" Logan growls, mimicking your actions by enunciating the words, as he keeps walking towards you.

"I mean it, Logan! Go take a shower or I'm leaving the room and I will see you at the party!" you answer as you stand still with your hands in your sides and look at Logan.

You see the clearly visible bulge in Logan's pants and you know he's going to burst any minute.

"Damn it!" Logan mutters annoyed before stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door shut out of frustration.

You take off your black strappy heels and place them next to the bed and take off your jewelry and place them on the table next to the bed, before you grab your new black dress covered in lace and that has a black bow on the front and the back, with wide lace straps and lay it on the bed. You then grab Logan's grey dress pants, black dress shirt and black silky tie and a pair of his boxers and you carefully open the door to the bathroom to give the clothes to Logan. You know he's not probably not in the best mood right now, since you blew him off and made him go through a solo session. You are taken a little by shock of what you see, Logan is standing naked in the shower with his back towards you, one hand leaning against the wall to steady himself and the other is used to please himself as water is streaming down his body. His dirty clothes are kicked to a pile in the corner to be forgotten, he didn't even bother to close the door of the shower cabin. Even though his head is hanging down, you still hear several moans and curses spill from his mouth. It's the sexiest thing you have ever seen and if the dirty talk that Logan whispered to you earlier didn't turn you on enough, this sight in front of you is turning you on beyond belief. And you want Logan now more than anything.

You back away and lay his clothes on the bed, before quickly grabbing your phone out of your purse. You see that you have an hour left until the after party starts. You quickly set the alarm for 30 minutes, before pulling the zipper down of your dress. As you shimmy out of the dress and let it fall to the floor, you hear some moans in the form of your name coming from the bathroom, which sends a rush through your veins all the way down to your core, which makes you hurry to take off your black lace panties and your strapless bra. Once you're completely naked you carefully walk into the bathroom again and place your phone on the counter next to some towels, before walking up to Logan, who still hasn't noticed you.

"Need some help with that?" you ask in a seductive way as you lean against the shower cabin and run your index finger over his back.

Logan stops his actions and turns around with a shocked expression on his face. Once he sees you're completely naked, his expression changes in an instant. He wastes no time, as he pulls you into the cabin by your wrist and pins you against the wall. Water is now hitting both of you and his lips find yours faster than you can blink your eyes, as he starts kissing you almost aggressively, his tongue forces its way into your mouth, licking at the roof roughly. His hands are roaming all over your body, groping your breasts and tweaking your nipples as your hands move over his arms and biceps. His lips move from your jaw passed your ear and down to your neck, where he starts biting and sucking on your pulse point.

"L-Lo-gan! D-don't m-make any hickey's or bite marks!" you moan.

"Shut. Up!" he groans against your skin.

"It will show!" you whine.

Logan doesn't listen, so you lead your right hand between your bodies where you grab his cock, making him hiss at the contact as he throws his head back. His head snaps back up as his hand grabs your wrist and pins your hand above your head.

"Don't do that!" Logan growls.

"Don't make hickey's or bite marks!" you answer.

"You're not in a position to make any orders!" he answers as he looks at you.

You try to get him back by sneaking your left hand down between your bodies, but no such luck, because Logan already grabs it and pins it over your head next to the other one.

"Couldn't resist me, huh?" Logan asks with a devilish grin.

You don't answer, but instead you try to yank your hands free, without any luck. Logan holds both your hands in his left hand and uses his right hand to make its way down. He moves with a feather light touch over your arm, and your neck, down to your breast which he gives a squeeze before moving down your stomach in between your legs.

"Looks like all that dirty talk got you excited." Logan grins as he lets two fingers glide up and down your folds with ease.

You throw your head back and can't fight back a moan as you buck your hips forward, looking for more friction.

"Look at you, I hardly even touched you and you're already soaked!" Logan smirks as he slides a finger inside.

"Logan..." you moan as he pumps his finger in and out in an agonizing slow pace.

"What do you want? You want another one?" Logan whispers huskily in your ear as he slides in another digit and continues to pump them in and out and occasionally curling them, hitting your sweet spot as he does so.

"I'm so c-c-close! P-please.. Logan..." you continue to moan as you buck your hips forward again.

You know damn well you made him take a shower alone when he was extremely turned on, but now you're on the point of no return and you don't care you reduced to begging now.

"That's it, let me hear you beg for it." Logan smirks while adding another finger.

"Logan... please... I-I..." you fail to moan, because Logan keeps teasing you.

"You're lucky I'm letting you off the hook, because I can't take it anymore!" Logan growls.

He removes his fingers, making you whimper at the loss. But before you can say anything his lips cover yours almost aggressively again, his tongue mapping out every space in your mouth, while his hand is groping your breast. He moves his lips down your jaw and neck and makes his way past your collarbone to your breast, where he bites into the soft flesh and lets his tongue circle around your nipple, before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. He lets your hands go and moves his left hand down your arm, before he reaches your other breast where he repeats his actions with his hand as well as his mouth. Now that your hands are free from their restrictions, you waste no time in wrapping them around Logan's neck where you tug on the hair on the back of his head.

"Mmmm... Logan!" you moan out.

Logan moves his hands over your shoulders and down your back as his lips find yours again.

"We have 30 minutes." you mumble against his lips.

"I'm taking all the time I want!" he growls as he reaches your ass and squeezes it hard.

"Logan!" you yell against his lips.

You can feel him smirking against yours. He moves his hands and picks you up and you automatically move your legs around him. He moves his hand between you two and grabs his cock so he can line it up against your entrance and slides the head up and down your slick folds, making you both hiss at the contact, before he slams himself inside.

"God, you're so tight!" Logan groans.

He doesn't give you any time to adjust, as he digs his fingers into your hips and starts thrusting fast and hard and all you can do is hold onto him for dear life.

"Oh god, Logan! Just like that!" you moan loudly.

Logan keeps this pace up for a while. You feel the knot in your stomach tighten, telling you you're close to the edge.

"I'm so close! Logan... p-please!" you plead.

Logan slowed down for a second.

"You thought I'd let you off so easily?" Logan questions.

"You're wrong about that, sweetheart." he smirks.

You give him a questioning look.

"You. Can't. Come. Un. Less. I. Say. So!" Logan grits through his teeth with each hard and long thrust, making him hit your spot each time.

"Y-you c-can't... be s-serious!" you groan with a shocked look on your face.

Logan stops completely and hisses as he pulls out of you, making you whimper at the loss.

"Oh, but I am, baby! Now get out!" He orders as he lets you stand again.

"What?" you ask confused.

"Get out of the shower." Logan orders again.

Still confused, you step out of the shower and onto the huge plush bath rug. You grab a towel and start drying yourself off. Logan leans in and grabs one as well and quickly dries himself off, making sure to avoid his lower regions, which is now more sensitive than ever. As he watches you, he gets more turned on and he is nowhere near done with you. He takes a step towards you and you feel his chest against your back and his erection poking in your backside.

"Bend over!" Logan orders with a husky voice in your ear as he licks the shell of it.

"W-what?" you ask shocked.

"You heard me! I said, bend over!" he orders again as he places his right hand on your back and pushes you over the counter and places his left hand on your waist.

Your hands clutch onto the towel you were drying yourself off with as you feel Logan snake his right hand down your back, over your hip and to the inside of your thigh, where he pushes your legs apart.

"W-what are you doing?" you ask a bit nervous.

You can feel Logan leaning over you as he slides his the head of his cock up and down your slick folds again, making you both hiss.

"You didn't think I was done, did you? I told you earlier I would pin you against the wall, which I did, and that I would bend you over the bathroom counter and now I am!" he growls in your ear.

Before you can even say anything Logan slams back into you with such power that it blows the air right out of your lungs.

"Oh, Logan... fuck!" you gasp.

"Already on it, baby!" Logan smirks as he moves his right hand to your hips and picks up his pace as his fingers dig into your waist.

You're getting close to the edge again, that feeling in the pit of your stomach is rising and your walls begin to spasm around him. Logan feels it too and immediately slows down again to make sure you're not falling over the edge just yet. His pace still brings you close to the edge, but it's not enough to actually let you fall over. You drop your head onto your arms.

"Look at me." Logan tells you.

You fail to follow his order, so Logan moves his right hand across your back, bringing shivers to your spine, and tangles his hand into your hair and tugs on it, making your head snap back, but your eyes are still closed.

"Look. At. Me." Logan grunts with each thrust.

You barely manage to open your eyes, when you do you look in the big mirror in front of you and see Logan behind you, staring back at you with his dark hooded eyes filled with lust.

"God, you look so fucking hot! You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen!" Logan growls as he stares at you with an animalistic desired look on his face.

You can only reply with a moan. Logan keeps this pace up for a while, making sure not to hit your sweet spot, knowing you'll lose it right then and there if he does. You try to move your hips so Logan will drive in deeper and hit your spot, but Logan is on to your plan, so he uses his left hand to keep your hips in place. You want to drop your head onto your arms again out of frustration and because it's all too much for you, but Logan keeps a firm grasp on your hair, making it impossible.

"L-Logan, I-I can't take it anymore!" you groan.

"You should have thought of that before!" Logan answers in a dark voice as he stares into your eyes.

"L-Logan, p-please, I'm begging you!" you whimper.

"Don't you dare come until I say you can, otherwise you'll be in even more trouble!" Logan grunts as he stops moving.

He pulls out again making you both whimper and he lets go of your hair. He helps you up and places a kiss behind your ear knowing it drives you crazy. He helps you keep your balance when he notices your knees are about to give away. He takes away the towel that you're still holding onto and spreads it out on the counter, before he turns you around, picks you up and places you on top of it as you wrap your hands around his neck and play with the hair on the back of his head. He leans in and his lips cover yours aggressively again, his tongue mapping out all of the sensitive areas in your mouth, as he uses his hands to part your legs and then places his hands underneath the backside of your knees, pulling your legs up and even more apart. He breaks the kiss and starts kissing down your jaw and your neck, over your collarbone and your breasts where he bites the soft flesh and sucks on your nipples before moving down your stomach and leaving love bites along the way and dipping his tongue into your bellybutton before trailing his tongue further down in between your legs, where he flicks his tongue over your already super sensitive clit and sucks on it before swiping his tongue up and down your folds and dipping it inside, making your body shiver as he does so.

"L-Logan!" you moan as you arch your back and tangle your hands even further in his hair and pull on it.

Logan hisses at how hard you pull his hair and comes back up.

"You taste so good!" he grins as he steps in between your legs.

He leans forward and captures your lips with his again and lets his tongue explore your mouth, making you taste yourself on it. You don't even put up a battle for dominance, because you know it will only add more fuel to the fire. But you break the kiss as Logan unexpectedly slams back into you again, which is making you cry out in pleasure. The rhythm is hard but slow, but feels amazing for both of you.

"Logan, go faster... please!" you plead moaning as you throw your head back, knowing you won't be able to take it much longer.

Logan doesn't respond, but keeps his rhythm going. You arch your back even more and Logan lets go of your legs and wraps his left arm around your lower back, as he slams his right hand on the mirror behind you to steady himself. He leans in and attacks your breasts again, leaving love bites behind and sucking on your nipples and flicking his tongue over them. As Logan makes a trail with his tongue from your breasts over your collarbone and to your neck, you wrap your hands around his neck and your legs around his waist trying to pull him further towards you. Logan places kisses behind your ear, knowing it's your weak spot.

"L-Logie, p-please let me come! I can't take it anymore!" you plead using the nickname that usually gets you anything you want, as you nestle your head in the crook of his neck, scraping your teeth over his skin and occasionally biting his pulse point, knowing it drives him crazy.

"Nuh-uh, not yet! Patience, baby girl!" Logan groans in your ear as he nibbles on your earlobe.

He places feather light kisses on your jaw and moves down to your lips where he kisses you passionately. He leans his forehead against yours panting after he breaks the kiss due to lack of oxygen, while not moving his hips one inch. You can tell he's exhausted. And you're just as exhausted, you don't know how much more of this you can take. Logan peeks to his left side, where the bathtub comes into his vision and he spots the towel you had draped over the wide edge that surrounds the bathtub earlier that day before the awards show started. He takes a second to catch his breath before he wraps his right arm around your waist along his left arm and hoists you off the counter. You wrap your arms and legs tighter around him and you hold on for dear life, as Logan moves to the edge of the bathtub and sits down, while he still remains inside of you. Your feet are now dangling in the bathtub, Logan holds on to your hips and rests his forehead against yours as you both are panting. His normally chocolate brown eyes, now nearly black and full of lust, are staring deep into yours.

"Move your legs." he groans.

"What?" you ask confused.

"Ride me." Logan demands in a husk voice.

You get the idea and Logan helps you as move your legs back so that your knees are on the edge around the bathtub on either side of Logan. You take a second to get yourself together by leaning your head on his shoulder.

"Move, baby!" Logan growls as he grabs your hips with both hands.

You know it's hard for Logan, you almost want to remain still like that for a while as payback for what Logan has put you through, but honestly you can't take it anymore, so you slowly pull yourself up before you sink back down his length and rotate your hips when you sunk back down again before pulling back up to repeat the process as you leave soft bite marks in his neck and play with his hair.

"Oh, f-fuck! That feels _so_ good! Do that again!" Logan moans in your ear.

"You like that, cowboy?" you whisper seductively in his ear in a low voice as you repeat your actions.

Logan doesn't answer you, but instead he just lets out a strangled moan as his eyes are closed and his head is thrown back as he hears you call him cowboy, a nickname you know turns him on beyond belief.

"I didn't hear you, baby. I asked do you like that, cowboy?" you smirk as you pull up and stop your movements.

"Oh god...f-fuck...y-yes! You feel amazing! Baby don't stop!" Logan moans.

You look at Logan for a few seconds and you love the sight in front of you, Logan leaning his head back, eyes closed and completely lost in a trance. You were in control now instead of him and you can't help but smile. But you waited too long, because suddenly you're staring into two eyes that you always loved, that are now nearly black from lust.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it now!" Logan growls in a low voice sending shivers down your spine as he puts his hands on your thighs and pushes you back down hard with a force that creates amazing pleasure for the both of you.

You know you're in a lot of trouble now. You can't do anything besides hold onto Logan like your life depends on it and he is your lifeline.

"You think you're funny, huh? Well, let's see how you like this!" Logan growls as he wraps one arm firmly around your back and sets the other on the edge of the bathtub and starts thrusting his cock up into you in a quick pace, blowing the air right out of your lungs.

"Oh... my... Logan!" you pant as you scratch your nails down his back and biting his shoulder.

"That's it, say my name." Logan commands and you follow his order by moaning his name.

"Louder! I. Wanna. Hear. You!" he growls in between thrusts and you follow his order again.

"L-Logan!" you yell several times.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me what you like." Logan grunts.

"P-please let me come!" you plead knowing you'll explode any second.

Logan stops moving completely as he holds on to you and resting his head on your shoulder as he pants. You know he can't take it anymore either since he has been holding himself off as well and he has been waiting a lot longer than you have. After a few seconds he slowly starts moving his hips. He leaves a trail of sloppy kisses from your shoulder to your neck before he reaches your earlobe and starts nibbling on it as he moves his arm from around your back and leaves his hand on your lower back and moves his other hand from the bathtub to your breast which he starts to massage and flicker his thumb over your nipple and pinch it occasionally.

"Tell me how much you love it." Logan groans in your ear.

"Oh... god, L-Logan! I love it when you do that! P-please don't stop!" you moan breathlessly as you wrap your arms around his neck tightly.

As you start rocking your hips back and forth and from left to right together with Logan you can't help but arch your back from the great sensation you're feeling, giving him the perfect chance to leave a trail of kisses from your ear to your throat and all the way down to your breast, where he massages it and softly bites on the soft flesh, sucks your nipple and flicking his tongue over it before he switches his hand with the other one and moves to the other breast to give it the same treatment. You literally can't hold of any longer and it only gets worse when Logan moves his hand from your breast over your stomach and down between your legs to let his fingers circle teasingly around your highly sensitive clit. You were already in a lot of trouble and you didn't want to get into any more, but on the other hand, you couldn't hold it anymore either. It's taking everything you have to stop you from just letting go. With a small whimper you lean forward again and look at Logan, who's looking back at you with a smug look on his face from teasing you this way. He leans in and leans his forehead against yours.

"Let go." Logan nearly whispers.

You squeeze your eyes shut, thinking Logan is playing a trick on you, as you try your hardest to hold back, scared that if you let go you'll be in even more trouble.

"Look at me." Logan whispers.

You keep your eyes shut.

"Look at me." Logan says in a more demanding tone.

You can hardly open your eyes, but when you open them slowly they meet with two dark brown eyes full of lust looking back at you.

"Come for me." Logan whispers.

You let out a soft whimper, a sign you're scared to actually let go in case he really is playing a prank on you.

"Come with me. I wanna feel you come." Logan growls in a low voice as he looks at you.

Logan shifts his hips slightly so he hits your spot every time and combined together with his fingers working his magic on your highly sensitive clit, you can't hold it any longer.

"L-Logan. I-I'm gonna..." you whimper as your fingers tug on the hair on the back of his head.

"I'm right here, baby girl! I got you!" Logan whispers sweetly, his eyes never leaving yours.

You gasp for air as your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave. You've never experienced one this intense before in your life, it's even making you shake from all the pleasure.

"Oh... g... oh L-Logan!" you chant his name like it's a song.

You start rolling your hips in a circular motion creating some amazing friction for Logan as well as for yourself.

"Oh god! Oh... T-that's it, baby! J-just l-like that!" Logan purrs as he moves his hand from your clit to your hips and along with his other hand from your back to help you move your hips .

You calling his name, the friction coming from your circular hip motion together with your walls clenching around him, is all too much for Logan.

"Oh god, you...feel... so... amazing! I'm g-gonna come!" he moans.

He spills himself inside of you as the most intense orgasm of his life washes over him while he chants your name in a low moan. Your hips rock together frantically as you both work through your orgasms, while your foreheads still lean together and you're still staring deep in each other's eyes. You hear the faint sound of the alarm of your phone going off in the background, but you couldn't care less. If you would miss the party or even if the world would come crumbling down, you're in the place you want to be at this moment.

After a few minutes you both come down from your most intense orgasm of your lives, both of you are sweating like crazy. Logan leans in and kisses you passionately.

"I love you so much!" Logan pants in between breaths.

"I love you too!" you reply panting as you lean into his broad chest.

Logan wraps his strong arms around you and hugs you tightly as he kisses the top of your head. You in return leave a kiss on the two birthmarks on his throat that you love so much.

"I'm sorry I was so rough on you!" Logan whispers.

"Who says I didn't like it?" you whisper seductively looking up at him as you trail a finger over his chest.

"Seems like you turned into a bad girl!" Logan growls.

"Weren't you singing 'I want a bad girl, baby, bad' earlier today?" you ask giggling as you sing back a line from the Cab song Bad to him.

"Looks like I always get what I want." Logan smirks making you giggle again.

He leans in and kisses you passionately again.

"We need to get ready." you say as you reluctantly break the kiss.

Logan groans but helps you get up so he can pull himself out of you. As your feet hit the ground, they don't seem to agree to your plan to have you stand up. Logan holds you while you regain some strength in your legs. Once you are able to move, you both go freshen up at the counter. You quickly walk into the bedroom to grab your clothes and put them on, before you walk back into the bathroom to do your hair. It's still wet, so you dry it with a towel and start the daily ritual you do for your naturally wavy hair. Once you're done you grab some bobby pins and pull your hair up and securing it while leaving a few strands hanging loose. You quickly do your make up as Logan comes to stand next to you in front of the mirror, all dressed in the outfit you had laid out for him, to do his hair. He occasionally looks at you and smiles. After several minutes you are both done. You quickly walk to the bedroom put on your strappy black heels and put a silver bracelet on your wrist.

"You are so beautiful" Logan purrs in your ear as he wraps his arms around your waist as kisses that spot behind your ear that drives you crazy, while you are trying to put in the diamond earrings Logan gave you.

"Logan stop. We're gonna be late!" you giggle.

"A few more minutes won't hurt." he smirks as he spins you around, wraps his arms around your waist and leaning in to kiss you passionately.

'Maybe it won't hurt.' goes through your mind as you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back.

You're suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You look absolutely breathtaking!" Logan whispers against your lips.

Again a knock on the door, only this time it's louder.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" you smile before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

You quickly walk over to the door to open it, revealing Kendall, Katelyn, James, Halston, Carlos, Sammy and Ranel.

"I thought you were supposed to meet us at my room?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah, sorry we're late." you answer.

"You know how Logan is with his hair." you add as you look over your shoulder at Logan.

He gives you a playful look in return.

"Yeah, after sharing a bus with him for almost 2 months I do." Kendall laughs making Logan roll his eyes.

You all head to the elevator to go down. You and Logan are the last ones of the group.

"Just wait till we're back in our room tonight!" Logan whispers in your ear.

"And why is that?" you ask playfully.

"Cause tonight we're gonna party all night, have the time of our life, girl!" Logan softly sings.

"Did you just quote yourself?" you giggle.

"Hey, that other song I sang came true, didn't it?" Logan smirks.

You already knew that once you would get back to your hotel room you would have the time of your life.

* * *

***peeks from underneath the covers* So, how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? It was my first time going all out, so I'm pretty nervous! Keep on the lookout for more chapters of Suddenly Everything Has Changed. :)**

**Love Eve xoxo**


End file.
